It is known to use loudspeakers to reproduce and play music. Loudspeakers typically comprise a thin cone-shaped diaphragm, which is mounted within a resounding chamber and is connected to an electromagnetic transducer of the coil type in its central part in order to generate sound waves along the surface of the diaphragm.
However, these loudspeakers suffer the drawback that they can work only within a limited frequency range, and it is therefore necessary to use a number of diaphragms in the same loudspeaker or in a plurality of loudspeakers in order to enhance certain groups of frequencies, for example low, medium and high frequencies.
Moreover, it is necessary to use a resounding chamber in order to avoid the effects of destructive interference of the sounds generated by the diaphragm.